1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intraocular lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As widely known, a surgery operation has been widely performed in which a cloudy white eye lens of a patient is extracted and an intraocular lens (IOL) is inserted into an eye as the treatment for the eye's cataract. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2792588 proposes an intraocular lens which is inserted into the eye from which the eye lens is extracted and is sutured to a ciliary body in the treatment of the cataract.